Un mundo hermoso
by Gushu
Summary: ¿Como seria el impacto en un mundo como el nuestro al entrar en contacto con los Pokemon?, ¿Puede un cientifico salvar un mundo y a todos sus habitantes de las ambiciones del ejercito?
1. Prologo 1: Perdido en la oscuridad

**Si, ya sé que ando atrasado con mis 300 fics, pero por los estudios no tengo mucho tiempo, y decidí probar algo diferente, para alivianar un poco todo lo que me pasa últimamente.**

**Este fic es bastante diferente a un fic de Pokemon convencional, no se preocupen, cuando terminen el prologo, que es de dos partes, saldrán Ash y compañía al completo, la trama se ubicaría en un punto indeterminado de la trama de Johto, antes de que Ash deje a Bulbasaur en reserva, si me dicen cuantas medallas tenía en ese momento me harían un gran favor.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen.**

Su nombre es Boston Grant, graduado con honores de la universidad de Harward en Física y Matemática cuando tan solo tenía 17 años, una promesa de futuro brillante, pero este llegó, ¿Y qué quedo?, Solo 16 años de trabajo para el ejército, la guerra lleva 40 años con bajas y altas, y la investigación por cuenta propia está prohibida, con 33 años viviendo en este mundo, lo único que ha logrado es demostrar que fue un niño prodigio, y poco más.

Pero ahora puede ser su momento, el trabajo de toda su vida está dando frutos, no es un arma de guerra, y posiblemente ni el más ingenioso soldado pueda usarla para tal fin, pero es algo mas allá de la imaginación.

Solo unos últimos arreglos quedan, al fin, toda una vida de fallos y presiones terminara, la puerta estará completa.

Pero dejemos a este curioso científico de lado un segundo, y miremos a otro universo, trazado en una línea de tiempo diferente, aquí, un joven chico acaba de despertar, su nombre es Ash Ketchum, y es un entrenador Pokemon, una curiosa actividad, desde que cumplió los 10 años se ha dedicado a capturar extrañas criaturas con grandes poderes, entrenarlas, y usarlas para el combate, tal vez no le de importancia, pero ha salvado al mundo en varias oportunidades, mientras continua su eterno viaje para ser el mejor.

Ha capturado muchos Pokemons en todo este tiempo, todos son más que mascotas, son sus amigos, pero hay uno solo al que quiere más que nada en el mundo.

Ash gira la cabeza, dormir en medio del campo es algo natural para él, esperando ver a su querido compañero de aventuras, pero este no está ahí, comienza a llamarlo, esperando que este en algún lugar cercano, pero no, su mejor amigo está viajando mas lejos de lo que alguien pudiera imaginar.

"Un mundo irreal", prologo 1: "Perdido en la oscuridad".

—Si —la maquina por fin había funcionado, solo faltaban los ajustes, y Boston podría entrar en contacto, es mas, podría traer algo de otro mundo, otro universo, ¿Quién sabe qué sorpresas podría haber mas allá de las barreras de las realidades?

La explosión al conectarla fue inesperada, pero no demasiado grande, tosiendo por el humo, Boston levanto su cabeza cubierta de pelos castaños desaliñados, y observo.

Era algo extraño, similar a una rata, solo que mas grande, y de un color amarillo chillón, tenia mejillas rojas, y una cola en forma de rayo, se veía muy tierno, definitivamente no era lo que esperaba, pero aun faltaba saber que podía hacer.

El extraño animalito empezó a rastrear el lugar, hasta hace unos segundos descansaba al lado de su amigo "dueño" humano, pero aquí era diferente, todo lleno de maquinas que hacían ruidos extraños manejadas por fuentes de energía que nadie podría llegar a imaginar, lo único que pudo decir fue… —PIKA.

Boston decidió improvisar, y agarro un poco de comida destinada a experimentación con criaturas, el no disfrutaba de esa actividad, y en secreto liberaba a los ratones y diferentes animales de laboratorio, en el ambiente cerrado del ejercito, ningún otro investigador preguntaría, y los militares no entendían nada, así que no era tan complicado hacerlo. El punto es que la cantidad que tenia conservada era bastante, aunque este animal fuera bastante más grande que una rata normal, su aspecto externo marca también la estructura interna, así que debería comer elementos similares.

Dejo un poco y se escondió rápidamente antes de que la ratita amarilla lo viera. Empezó a desvariar acerca del origen de tan curiosa criatura, tal vez pertenecía a un universo habitado por gigantes, y sería algo así como una rata, el color era muy curioso, así que posiblemente no sería un animal salvaje, aunque claro, eso sería siguiendo el concepto de su mundo, nadie podía definir el espectro lumínico de otro.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el animalito estaba olfateando el alimento, y decidió dejar de pensar por ahora y esperar un poco, al poco tiempo el pequeño debió razonar que no había peligro, y comió un poco, aun para la persona más fría del universo, la bella escena llenaría de ternura su corazón.

Para Boston había llegado el momento de acercarse, si sus teorías eran correctas, que podrían no serlo, no habría ningún peligro, su traje estaba diseñado para soportar calor, en caso de que la piel del animal fuera muy caliente, y daba inmunidad a todas las bacterias y virus conocidos, así que sin importar si traía algún "huésped" en la piel, posiblemente no le haría efecto.

De todos modos, cabe destacar que Boston nunca se llevo con los animales, tuvo un perrito a los 12 años, y nunca supo cuidarlo demasiado bien, así que se lo llevo su hermana al mudarse, con un poco de sentido común, habría sabido que no debe acercarse a ningún animal desconocido, a veces conocido tampoco, ni por atrás, ni si está comiendo, y cometió ambos errores ese día.

Al instante de tocar la cola del animal, este levanto las orejas, y unas extrañas chispas empezaron a salir de sus mejillas.

Acá el sentido común si llego, y Boston saltó ni bien sintió que algo raro pasaba, efectivamente, una enorme descarga eléctrica cubrió el lugar, destruyendo maquinas por todos lados.

Sorprendentemente, el pequeño animalito no parecía sufrir ningún daño, de hecho, las descargas parecían venir de su cuerpo.

Una vez que el extraño espectáculo termino, la ratita, que parecía más asustada que el propio Boston, salió corriendo por un agujero que se había hecho en uno de los muros.

Boston se movió rápido para seguirlo, pero antes agarro un traje aislante para experimentos eléctricos, ni siquiera sabía si le iba a servir de algo, la potencia de los rayos generados parecía superior a la de una tormenta eléctrica, puesto que en segundos había destruido maquinas capaces de soportarlas.

Las instalaciones militares para investigación son seguras en un 90%, los muros están altamente reforzados, con sistemas de ventilación especiales para evitar traspaso de experimentos biológicos dañinos, espacios largos entre laboratorio y laboratorio, sistema anti incendio, espacios en vacio en determinadas zonas, había pocos lugares más seguros que estos en el mundo, y un simple animal estaba destrozándolo todo.

Los sistemas de seguridad saltaron al instante, pero no importaba cuantos misiles fueran lanzados, no llegaban a destino, lamentablemente, no se podían instalar armas demasiado peligrosas en un lugar así, nunca se esperaba un ataque desde adentro, e incluso si lo hubiera, todo el lugar era calificado de "sacrificable" por los altos mandos, así que no importaba tanto.

Había bastantes guardias en la zona, algunos robotizados, y otros de infantería básica, pero todos eran carbonizados en segundos.

A todo esto, el animal solo intentaba salir de ahí, encontrar a alguien conocido, algo, nunca había estado tan asustado, y los ataques expresaban eso.

Cabe destacar que nunca había dañado a nadie de esta forma solo con sus rayos, lo que lo asustaba aun más.

No tomo mucho tiempo que se movilizaran las tropas especializadas en situaciones de problemas eléctricos masivos, la mayoría nunca había estado en una situación siquiera parecida a esta, y no sabían bien a lo que se enfrentarían.

Boston seguía avanzando entre la destrucción, aunque su mente analítica intentaba entender de donde venia tal poder, en el fondo se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido.

Al doblar una esquina, vio un espectáculo sorprendente, el animal lanzaba descargas más grandes que nunca, llegando al punto de dañar los trajes de protección de los soldados.

Tanta energía, las posibilidades eran infinitas, pensó Boston, pero otro pensamiento cruzo su mente, energía ilimitada…, significaba utilidad…, como arma.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la criatura perdió su energía y empezara a desfallecer, no quería rendirse, e intento mantener el ataque, pero ya era demasiado para su cuerpo, y se desmayo.

Todos los soldados sobrevivientes se acercaron lentamente con armas en alto, cuando Boston paso cruzando y se coloco delante.

Definitivamente, hay cosas que una persona no debe hacer, nunca, bajo ningún punto de vista, es parte del sentido común de cada uno saberlo cuando se produce una situación determinada, el sentido común de Boston en ese momento estaba tomándose un café en algún bar, o algo similar, incluso el mismo se preguntaba porque hizo lo que hizo, aunque lo único en lo que su mente se centraba era en las armas que apuntaban directo a su cabeza.

Intento decir algo, tal vez sacarse la máscara del traje, pero antes de hacerlo, todos los soldados se giraron hacia la izquierda, Boston lo hizo muy lentamente.

—No —pensó, de todas las personas que podían aparecer, ¿Justo tenía que ser él?

El general Wade Cole, dirigente del laboratorio en el que Boston trabajaba, un estereotipo claro del militar al que le importa más la guerra que su propia familia, 5 veces condecorado en batalla, con sus 56 años de edad parece más joven, de 55 según algunos, exhibiendo una mandíbula fuerte, y un bigote poblado de color blanco, se podría decir que por cada hombre como Boston hay unos 20 Coles en el ejercito.

Sin decir nada se acerco a Boston y se quedo mirando el extraño animal que sostenía en los brazos.

— ¿Es esto lo que causo tanta destrucción? —el general no expresaba nada con sus palabras, ni enfado, ni tristeza, ni siquiera alegría, solo las decía, y era deber del que las escuchaba saber cómo reaccionar. —Supongo que tienes algo que ver.

Mientras una gran cantidad de armas aun apuntaban a su cabeza, Boston se dio cuenta que solo tenía una salida, y, tras sacarse la máscara, explico todo, su máquina, los mundos paralelos, la llegada del animal…, todo contado dejando de lado los términos técnicos.

El silencio duro varios segundos luego de eso, tan solo el goteo de algunas tuberías se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero Boston ya sabría lo que iba a pasar.

—Me gustaría… —empezó el general. —Que mejores el portal que diseñaste, si algo tan pequeño como esto puede causar tal destrucción, solo imagina lo que podría hacerse con algo más…, grande.

Los soldados escoltaron a Boston de vuelta a su laboratorio, llevándose al animalito con ellos.

El científico había cometido el error más grande de toda su vida, y ahora el ejército tenía un arma más poderosa que cualquier otra cosa, la mismísima naturaleza de un mundo de poder incalculable, y todo era su culpa.

Continuara…


	2. Prologo 2: Adios, fue mi error

**Bueno, al fin tras no sé cuantos meses el segundo y último prologo de este fic ha llegado, anduve muy colgado por muchos temas personales por aquí y por allá, y no tuve todo el tiempo para escribir que quería, pero como me voy a ir de vacaciones mañana, y no vuelvo en 10 días, quise ponerme las pilas para al menos subir otro capítulo de esto a tiempo, y debo decir que este fic me está gustando mucho hacerlo, el tiempo colgado me sirvió para planificar como terminarlo y eso, acá terminan los dos prólogos, pero la verdadera historia solo da inicio, por fin tendremos a Ash y compañía, y empezare a llamar a los Pokemons por sus nombres correctos y no las burradas que invento Boston, cuando vuelva de las vacaciones intentare mantener un ritmo más veloz.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen.**

Los helados bosques de Rusia esconden algo más terrible que simples animales…, esconden humanos, viles criaturas diseñadas solo para arrancar la vida de sus semejantes, y de cualquier otro ser vivo que se cruce en su camino, todo por el vil poder.

La estación general de prueba de armas número 44 no es más que un ejemplo de lo que los humanos pueden hacer, no es el máximo ejemplo, pero no se queda atrás, las maquinas que han salido de aquí han seguido rumbos diversos, pero todas desembocaron en la guerra, y en lo posible, al exterminio del enemigo, pero ahora, iban a sufrir un arma diferente a todas las que habían diseñado antes.

—Señor —dijo uno de los oficiales, refiriéndose a su general, el sudor cubría su rostro causando que sus lentes resbalaran por su nariz. —Se ha detectado algo extraño en el radar.

El general se acerco, sus 20 años en la fuerza le habían permitido conocer bien las indicaciones básicas de los radares, la tecnología podía incluso determinar la forma y el tamaño de las amenazas, pero nunca había visto algo así antes.

— ¿Acaso esto es una broma? —pregunto, no disfrutaba de algo por el estilo, justamente su actitud ante las cosas así causaba que nadie le hubiera hecho alguna en años.

—No, señor, el radar funciona correctamente —el oficial menor cada vez sudaba mas. —Nos ataca un…, dragón gigante.

A bastantes metros de la base un dragón de color rojo claro pasaba sobrevolando los disparos de las torres de defensa menores sin problemas, era bastante gordo por lo que sorprendía que pudiera volar, y esgrimía dos cuernos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y una llama en su cola, de vez en cuando lanzaba bolas de fuego de su boca que destrozaban todo a su paso, parecía tener una serie de cables en su espalda.

—Parece… —el oficial dudo de decirlo. —Que esquiva todo con facilidad, y aunque sea imposible, la temperatura que genera el fuego que sale de su boca es cercana a los 200 grados.

— ¿Es eso posible?

—Esto demostraría que sí.

—MMM, preparen el cañón de iones, tendremos que usarlo.

Eso fue una sorpresa para todos, nunca ningún ataque los había llevado a usar esa arma, la defensa perfecta, capaz de destrozar una bomba atómica en picada átomo por átomo y no dejar radiación alguna, solo que con la desventaja de que un disparo dejaría sin energía a toda la base.

El disparo fue certero y directo, el dragón no pudo siquiera darse cuenta antes de que su cuerpo quedara esparcido y desapareciera.

La base se encontraba a oscuras, los sistemas de seguridad iluminaron todo con una tenue luz blanca.

—Los sistemas totales volverán a funcionar en una hora aproximadamente, señor.

—Bien —el general miro a sus soldados. —Ya sé que no pudimos saber ni que paso aquí, pero estamos vivos, y eso es suficiente para sentir que…

—Se-Señor —el oficial de operaciones volvía a sudar mientras señalaba el radar.

El general por primera vez perdió su rostro serio y abrió la boca. —Que Dios se apiade de nuestras almas —fue todo lo que llego a decir.

Un ejército de dragones igual que el anterior, se acercaba más y más.

Un mundo irreal prologo 2: "Adiós, fue mi error".

Un pequeño pez rojo nadaba con dificultad, sus ojos grandes y desorbitados expresaban sus pensamientos nulos, parecía tener una corona en la cabeza, aunque no tuviera la más mínima realeza, sumado a dos largos bigotes, dando un aspecto que realmente demuestra que la naturaleza tiene un sentido del humor bastante insultante.

Una extraña sierra se acerco al pez, y empezó a rajar su piel lanzando chispas, sin embargo no parecía hacerle daño.

Boston observaba todo desde el otro lado de un vidrio, y hacia anotaciones en una computadora, aunque no lo consideraba algo necesario, tendía a hablar en voz alta mientras anotaba.

—Bien, el Magikarpa número 53 rescatado demuestra resistencia bastante elevada en su piel, comparable a la del resto de la especie, el acero templado no parece marcar diferencia en… —se escucho un leve ruido bastante asqueroso y Boston se cubrió la cara con la mano intentando no vomitar. —Cambiando, el acero templado…, si parece ejercer diferencia.

Definitivamente esto no le gustaba a Boston, en tan solo 3 semanas, el gobierno lo había subido al puesto de científico en jefe mientras siguiera trayendo animales de esa extraña realidad paralela y no trabajara en otra cosa.

La mayoría de las cosas que llegaban eran similares a las ratas o peces terrestres, pero de vez en cuando aparecía algo inesperado, hasta el momento 3 animales habían interesado a los generales.

Los Volcanos, dragones de color rojo que lanzaban fuego de su interior, a Boston le hubiera encantando estudiar sus sistemas digestivos para entender ese proceso, pero la ferocidad de los animales los obligaba a tenerlos encerrados y manejarlos mediante controladores neurales.

Serpientes de acero, gigantescas bestias larguísimas hechas de metal, pero que seguían siendo seres vivos, excavaban mejor que cualquier maquina diseñada.

Y los Krakens, Boston no apoyaba ese nombre, los Krakens eran similares a pulpos en la mitología griega, en cambio, las serpientes marinas azules gigantes de enormes fauces que el traía no se parecían en nada.

Por más que los datos del ADN de esas bestias estaban agregadas a la máquina para traer de ellos principalmente, como venían en pocas cantidades, Boston insistía en estudiar los seres más simples y comunes, entre ellos los Magikarpas, como él les decía, no parecían tener nada a su favor, pero había algo interesante, su cadena de ADN estaba incompleta, los análisis habían demostrado que Pika, que era el nombre que Boston le puso a la rata amarilla eléctrica que trajo originalmente, actualmente encerrada, también presentaba esa irregularidad, pero no a tan grande escala, además todos los animales presentaban similitudes genéticas, tan maravilloso, tan…

—Inútil —Boston se dio vuelta y vio que el general Cole lo estaba viendo directo, y movía las manos entre las maquinarias pasando cerca de los Magikarpas acumulados.

— ¿Perdón, Señor?

—Dije que es inútil, dejamos bien en claro que no era necesario ni conveniente que siguiera estudiando a esos inútiles pescados.

—Mire, sé que no lo entiende, pero estas especies tienen mucho en común, al estudiar una simple como esta podríamos determinar muchos puntos de las otras, y entender su fisiología…, además no son pescados, son peces, señor.

—Me da igual como funcionan —el general subió el tono de vos. —Me importa que funcionen, y estas cosas no lo hacen, espero que le quede claro, no lo dejare pasar otra vez.

El general toco un botón bien conocido, el había mandado ponerlo en las zonas de contención de animales, y el agua donde nadaban los Magikarpas aumento su temperatura enormemente dañando a los animales que fueron muriendo uno a uno.

Boston no soportaba eso, los animales no tenían derecho a sufrir de esa forma para ser transformados en armas, y todo era su culpa, tantos sufrirían, y no había forma de detenerlo.

Fue entonces cuando Boston vio que uno de los Magikarpas lentamente iba brillando, se quedo asombrado por el hecho, nunca había pasado algo así, y reviso los registros de ADN, la cadena se estaba completando frente a sus ojos, pero había algo raro, el estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes, en unos segundos comparo los registros…

El ADN del Magikarpa…, se había vuelto el de un Kraken.

La explosión fue gigantesca, millones de soldados llegaron rápidamente para socorrer a Boston, el registro fue sencillo, un Kraken había aparecido a través del portal, pero la falta de anotaciones acerca de la transportación de uno causo dudas.

Y era tarde, quisiera o no, la información del cambio en el ADN fue registrada, y los Magikarpas fueron solicitados, los datos lo corroboraban, su número era grande, y al ser sometidos a estímulos demasiado peligrosos, algunos se volverían Krakens, la cantidad de muertos sería enorme, pero era mucho más barato eso que capturar Krakens recién sacados del portal, lo que significaba menor cantidad de soldados muertos y daños en la infraestructura, y más ataques marítimos a bases enemigas, en un mes o dos, el mar seria suyo.

Y Boston se sentía peor que antes, aunque los animales fueran usados, a grandes rasgos garantizaba que sobrevivirían, pocas armas humanas podían matarlos, pero la cantidad de Magikarpas que serian destrozados sería enorme, aunque sus estudios habían demostrado mucha resistencia, no sería la suficiente.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?, Si destruía el portal, lo someterían a torturas hasta que creara otro, o al menos que copiara las notas necesarias, y otros científicos se encargarían de ello, eso no era la salida.

¿Y el suicidio?, No, era muy miedoso para matarse, además no quería hacerlo, tenía que haber otra manera.

Finalmente le llego, era algo mucho más arriesgado que cualquier otra cosa, podría colocar bombas de tiempo para destruir el portal, pero antes de que explotaran, programarlo a la inversa, y pasar a través de él, no sabía que le esperaría del otro lado, pero sin lugar a dudas seria asombroso, aunque seguramente mortal, pero no tenía nada que perder.

Sea como sea, no podía realizar el viaje solo, necesitaba algo, necesitaba a alguien mejor dicho, alguien a quien casi habría destruido.

Ni más ni menos que Pika, desde que lo trajo a este lugar, lo habían encerrado en una cámara especial, tal vez por el daño que causo, sumado a su aspecto adorable, consideraron que sería una pérdida de tiempo trabajar en el, así que Boston solo tuvo que hackear el sistema de la celda para que se abriera, tuvo dudas, no habría vuelta atrás luego de eso.

Pika al sentir que se abría la puerta empezó a generar electricidad, pero reconoció a Boston, este lo había salvado al final de su escape, además, notaba bondad en el, por lo cual no lo ataco.

—Bien, Pika, vamos, te llevare a casa —Boston no sabía que tanto Pika lo entendería, pero los animales que había estudiado parecían tener una inteligencia superior a la de los animales de su tierra y entender parte del lenguaje humano.

Pika fue hacia él, pero lo paso de largo y empezó a correr por los pasillos.

Boston estaba bastante asustado, no quería dejar a Pika, pero si se iba muy lejos correría el riesgo de morir, vio como doblaba en una esquina al final del pasillo, y no le gusto.

Esta zona no tenía muchos guardias, los sistemas de defensa se activaban en caso de problemas, como Pika era muy pequeño y no había hecho nada agresivo no se habían activado, además, no reaccionarían contra Boston, al menos eso creía él, pero este lugar cambiaba las cosas, era la sala del Volcano rebelde, una verdadera bestia de poder irrefrenable, tanto que no se la había podido controlar para manejo, y se la había guardado a la espera de tecnología mejor, ese animal podría incluso se la pieza necesaria para terminar la guerra en un día, o dejar a los enemigos tan inutilizados que unos pocos ataques más terminarían todo, pero no había manera de controlar su ira.

Boston estaba completamente asustado cuando ingreso a la sala, el Volcano estaba atado por las cuatro patas con cables electrificados y llevaba un bozal tapando su boca, pero en este momento no estaba actuando agresivamente, sino que miraba con ojos lagrimosos a Pika, que lo abrazaba también llorando y miraba a Boston.

— ¿Es,… tu amigo? —la mente racional de Boston no llegaba a comprender lo que pasaba, pero se acerco al sistema de seguridad, su tarjeta de científico seria lo suficientemente válida para anular los sistemas de encierro, ¿Pero sería lo correcto?, La pregunta llego 5 segundos tarde a su mente, y ya los había apagado.

El Volcano rompió las cuerdas, que habían perdido su electricidad, con una facilidad asombrosa, el Bozal se había soltado, y se acerco lentamente a Boston, que aun no siendo religioso, empezó a rezar.

Una larga lengua roja lo lamio llenándolo de baba, el dragón ya no lo miraba con furia, sino con alegría.

—Je, que bonito —dijo Boston, y entonces saltaron todas las alarmas del lugar, los sistemas de defensa no atacarían a algo pequeño como Pika, ni a un científico como Boston, pero el Volcano era algo diferente.

Antes de que Boston reaccionara el Volcano lo subió a su espalda junto con Pika y voló a una velocidad sorprendente destrozando cada arma que intentaba atacarlo.

—Lo van a descontar de mi salario —Boston a duras penas entendía lo que pasaba y tenía unas ganas de vomitar terribles. —Espera, dobla aquí, el portal esta en esta sala.

El Volcano pareció entender, y doblo rápidamente, los sistemas de seguridad no estaban dentro de la sala, así que hasta que llegaran los soldados no tendrían problemas, Boston estimo 5 minutos, así que se apuro en programar la abertura en el portal, y su posterior destrucción.

—Bien, está todo listo —Boston miro lo que dejaba detrás, tal vez por el ultima vez, vio a Pika y al Volcano, luego al portal, y solo dijo. —Vamos —y los 3 saltaron adentro.

Lo que hubiera allí, cambiaria toda su vida para bien o para mal.

Fin del prologo.

Epilogo: Al día siguiente, Wade Cole se movía entre los restos de lo que había sido su mayor arma, mientras los trabajadores intentaban encontrar elementos recuperables.

Uno se acerco al general. —Señor Cole, lo tenemos.

Le dio un pequeño cubo negro, Cole sonrió con malicia.

—Ese inútil de Boston Grant, creía que dejaría las cosas totalmente en sus manos, pero no soy idiota, ahora, el modulo central del portal sigue intacto, y haremos uno más grande, esta vez…, nosotros iremos a elegir las bestias que queramos, JAJAJAJA.

Continuara…


	3. 1 Tan parecido, y tan diferente

**Wo, esto sí que fue una tardanza, lamento haberme tardado tanto para escribir este capítulo, pero tuve algunos problemitas por aquí y por allá, teniendo en cuenta que comencé a escribir esto a principios de enero, creo que es el capitulo que más tiempo me tomo terminar de todos mis fics, que loco, pero tuve que estudiar casi todo el mes pasado para mi examen de Análisis Matemático, que me fue mal, también tengo que volver a subir todo el material que me sacaron por estar en script editado para que no infrinja las reglas, el capítulo de hoy es en si el principio de lo que va a ser el fic, por fin vamos a tener personajes humanos de la serie, recuerden que cronológicamente esto se coloca luego de que Ash obtenga las 8 medallas de Johto, pero antes de la liga, el fic no va a ser demasiado largo, no he calculado todos los capítulos que hare, pero creo que serán menos de 10 en total, el final ya está pautado y todo, sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el capitulo:**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen.  
**

Boston abrió los ojos, y lo que vio fue algo impresionante.

Se encontraba en un bosque, pero no parecía uno normal, todo tenía un color más brillante, y aunque se viera más monótono, cada árbol tenía una textura perfecta, era como si todo eso fuera un simple dibujo hecho realidad de manera perfecta.

Se levanto y palpo lentamente el árbol que tenia mas cerca, se sentía tan bien, tan diferente, tan perfecto.

Sintió pena de no tener nada que le permitiera guardar tan excelsa imagen, tenía sed, así que siguió el sonido de agua que escuchaba.

—Definitivamente esto no es Kansas —dijo con una sonrisa, una referencia simple y fugaz, pero que expresaba lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Kansas —dijo una voz rasposa detrás del, y se dio vuelta rápidamente.

Un mundo hermoso capitulo 1: "Tan parecido, y tan diferente".

Lo que vio fue extremadamente curioso, era un loro, al menos eso era lo más similar que Boston conocía, probablemente un Agapornis Personatus, sus plumas tenían un color azul cercano a celeste en las alas, y verde en su abdomen, su cabeza era de color negro y parecía tener un símbolo musical arriba de ella, lo miraba medio perdido, con unos gigantescos ojos de iris color negro.

Estaba claro que no era un animal común, pero es posible que si lo fuera en ese mundo, al fin y al cabo, Pika tenía la cola similar a un rayo y había notado muchas presencias con similar marca genética durante sus investigaciones, lo más importante en este momento era definir si el animal realmente podía hablar o había sido imaginación suya.

—Me llamo Boston —dijo, y por unos segundos pensó que siendo un científico podría haber dicho miles de cosas más inteligentes.

—Me llamo Boston —repitió el animal sonoramente.

La alegría lleno el corazón de Boston, los loros normales pueden imitar palabras humanas, pero solo cuando las escuchan varias veces, si este animal podía repetir algo que seguramente escuchaba por primera vez, significaba que tenía una capacidad mental comparable a la de un humano y podía entender el funcionamiento del idioma.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —respondió el pequeño loro, y luego empezó a picotearse levantando el ala.

—…, Mira, no me engañas —Boston sentía que el animal le había faltado el respeto. —No puedes imitar lo que digo solo con escucharlo una vez, repito, ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

La extraña "conversación" duro unos segundos más, seguramente Boston hubiera perdido todos sus diplomas si alguno de sus antiguos profesores lo hubiera visto en esa situación.

—Nunca había visto a alguien discutir con un Chatot —dijo una dulce voz que paro el "intelectual" cambio de ideas, el idioma era claramente japonés, Boston lo manejaba bastante bien, aunque hubo una palabra que no le quedo clara.

— ¿Chatot? —pregunto dándose vuelta, aunque le pareció que podía ser el nombre del animal.

La que le había hablado era una chica muy linda de pelo azul, parecía de unos 18 años, llevaba un pantalón corto amarillo y una remera negra bastante corta que dejaba al aire su ombligo, tenia guantes sin dedos marrones en sus manos y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas con detalles en rojo.

—Si, ese Pokemon, ¿Acaso no lo conoces? —pregunto con una gran duda. — ¿De dónde eres?

Boston estaba en problemas, no sabía que decir, quien sabe cómo se llamarían los lugares por allí, y no convenía que supieran que provenía de otro mundo, sobre todo si la desaparición de las bestias de ese lugar que él había causado se había vuelto de conocimiento público. —De Kyoto —fue todo lo que dijo, intentando recordar sus conocimientos de geografía de Japón.

—No lo conozco —Boston empezó a sudar, la verdad saldría a la luz — ¿Es parte de la región Kanto?

— ¿Eh?, si, si —afirmo Boston.

—Ya me parecía, no hay muchos Chatots por allí, ¿Es tu primera visita a Sinnoh?

—Si, lo es —eso no era una mentira al menos, pero no hacía que Boston se sintiera mejor que antes.

—Por esa ropa diría que eres un científico, aunque te ves bastante joven.

Ese comentario no cayo demasiado bien, aunque de rostro no lo pareciera Boston ya tenía sus 33 años bien puestos, y su orgullo le hizo marcarlos. —Tengo 33.

— ¿En serio?, Para mí no aparentas más de 20 —aunque Boston siempre pareciera joven, nunca nadie le había dicho una edad tan pequeña, o sea, la chica en cuestión aparentaba 18, y la diferencia de edad era más marcada que esa a simple vista. —Yo tengo 12. —Completo la supuesta adolescente.

Boston pego un grito luego de unos segundos para analizar lo que había escuchado, pero pidió perdón al notar la expresión de la chica, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se viera así a los 12 años?, ¿Acaso las personas crecían más rápido en ese mundo?, ¿Qué otras diferencias tendrían los humanos entre las dos realidades?

—Me llamo Lydia —dijo la chica alegremente cortando los pensamientos de Boston — ¿Y tú?

—Boston.

—Que nombre tan raro.

Definitivamente la conversación no le estaba cayendo demasiado bien.

—Supongo que si estás aquí es porque vienes a ver al Profesor Rowan.

Boston se repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez que no debía mentir. —Si —pero no sirvió demasiado.

—Parece que te has perdido, JAJA, típico de un científico —Boston llego a la conclusión de que en ese mundo las chicas no parecían pensar antes de hablar. —Sígueme, tengo mi bicicleta por aquí.

Boston siguió a la chica por dentro del bosque, llegando hacia el lugar donde estaba el arroyo, una pequeña bicicleta roja se encontraba estacionada en ese lugar.

Se subió con mucho cuidado, no le gustaban demasiado esos vehículos poco seguros, Lydia se acomodo de manera de poder manejar cómoda sin chocar demasiado con Boston, y empezó a acelerar como una maniática.

No fue necesaria más que una curva para que Boston saliera volando y rodara por una colina.

Lydia bajo rápidamente para ayudarlo, el científico se había hecho unos cortes que sangraban bastante.

—Perdón, pensé que te habías sostenido bien.

Los ojos de Boston daban vueltas.

—Qué raro que te hayas lastimado tanto, parece que tienes la piel muy sensible.

Boston se levanto repentinamente. —Espera, ¿Tú conoces algún Pukemon que lance rayos?

Lydia tardo un poco en responder, abrumada por el exabrupto. —Si, varios, son los Pokemons eléctricos, por cierto, dijiste mal el nombre.

—No importa ahora, dime, ¿Hay algún Pokemon eléctrico que parezca una rata?

— ¿Qué es una rata? —Boston había sido tonto, claramente los animales normales no existían aquí.

—Olvida eso, un animalito amarillo, con mejillas rojas, orejas largas, cola con forma de rayo, dice Pika todo el tiempo.

—Ah, sí, un Pikachu.

—El nombre que le puse no era tan errado, ¿Has visto alguno por aquí?

—No que recuerde, son muy raros en Sinnoh.

—Si ves uno avísame, y otra cosa, los Pikachus, ¿Dañan a las personas?

—MMM —Lydia lo pensó unos segundos. —Se que un Pikachu muy entrenado puede llegar a dañar a una persona de gravedad incluso causándole la muerte, pero en general sus rayos solo causan algunas quemaduras leves.

Ya esta, esa era la pieza que faltaba, por esa razón es que los humanos parecen convivir normalmente con los Pokemons ahí, y porque se había cortado tan fuerte solo con pasto, todo ese mundo estaba adaptado a esas extrañas bestias, los seres humanos maduraban más rápido, y su piel era más resistente que en su mundo, además, cada elemento que perduraba ahí, era más duro, por eso el simple pasto lo había tajeado, que gran descubrimiento.

No siempre los científicos se preocupan por cosas útiles, a veces por cosas banales, y la gente en general no comprende esa alegría, pero la expresión que Lydia había formado en su rostro parecía más de miedo que de otra cosa.

Boston se dio vuelta para ver que veía su compañera, y vio algo así como unas abejas, con las patas un poco más largas, y unos ojos rojos muy lindos y grandes.

—Corre —grito Lydia.

Boston no entendió, está bien que las abejas son muy peligrosas, pero si no se las molesta no atacan, entonces fue, que mirando mejor, noto el hecho de que los insectos no eran chiquitos, solo era que estaban lejos, y se acercaban zumbando a gran velocidad.

Este sería el fin, ya había sobrevivido a demasiadas cosas, calculando el daño que esa cosa le causaría a un humano de esa realidad, no costaba darse cuenta lo que le haría a Boston cuando le clavara su aguijón.

—Staraptor, Ataque Ala.

Un pájaro grande como un halcón apareció volando, tenía las plumas de color gris, con detalles más claros alrededor de su cuello, y varias partes del pecho, salvo por una línea irregular negra que lo rodeaba por el medio, de color blanco, tenía una especie de cresta en la cabeza, cuya punta era de color rojo, al instante sus alas empezaron a brillar, y al golpear a las abejas gigantes, estas escaparon a gran velocidad con algunas magulladuras.

Un hombre de pelo y bigote blanco apareció, llevaba puesto un saco gris, pantalones largos marrones y una camisa celeste, llevaba un maletín en la mano.

Con su otra mano saco una extraña bola mitad roja, mitad blanca, que al instante creció pasando del tamaño de una pelota de golf a algo mayor que una de tenis.

—Staraptor, regresa —dijo el hombre, y un rayo rojo salió de la extraña bola, tocando al pájaro que había aparecido, que al instante se desvaneció.

—Profesor Rowan —grito Lydia que fue a abrazarlo. —Llego justo a tiempo.

—Estaba realizando unas investigaciones por la zona justamente, recuerda que no debes vagar sola por esta región, hay muchos nidos de Beedrells —hablo el profesor, que parecía muy molesto. — ¿Quién es tu amigo?

—Es Boston, un científico, saluda, Boston.

Boston no dijo nada, y solo se desmayo.

Cuando despertó se encontraba acostado en una cama, todas sus heridas estaban vendadas, aunque le seguían doliendo un poco, el mismo hombre que antes se encontraba al lado de él, su rostro demostraba una seriedad que daba miedo.

—Veo que ya has despertado —dijo con una voz que era difícil definir si expresaba enojo o decepción.

—Si —dijo tímidamente Boston.

—Lydia me dijo antes de irse que eres un científico de la región Kanto que vino a verme, ¿Acaso eres el nuevo alumno de Oak, Tracy?

Nuevamente la mente de Boston intento controlarse, y fallo. —Si.

—Lydia me dijo que te llamas Boston.

¿Cómo podía alguien sonar tan afable y dar tanto miedo al mismo tiempo?

—Si, es que Boston es mi apellido —definitivamente la peor mentira que había dicho en su vida.

Pasaron unos segundos muy incómodos, Boston pensó que tal vez serian los últimos de su vida, y se sintió triste de no haberla disfrutado como debía.

—Ya veo, debes venir a buscar información sobre evolución Pokemon.

Ese comentario llego a los recuerdos de Boston, el momento en que el Magikarpa cambio y se convirtió en un Kraken, y dejo de lado el resto de sus pensamientos.

—De todas formas es muy tarde para eso, lo definiremos mañana, espero que pases una linda noche.

Cuando el Profesor se marcho, Boston pudo respirar tranquilo, al menos se encontraba en el lugar que quería, y aunque era verdad que no sabía donde se encontraban Pika o el Volcano que habían ido con él, seguramente tendría tiempo para buscarlos luego, ya sabía que los demás seres como Pika no eran normales allí, así que si uno aparecía seria tomado como algo extraño por los pobladores, y aunque intento definir si los Volcanos serian comunes, le costaba, aunque fueran muy poderosos, es posible que sus flamas no sean muy peligrosas para los humanos de esa realidad, y las señales que había detectado con su máquina eran bastante regulares.

En ese momento, sin embargo, algo mas cruzaba su mente, algo muy curioso, ¿Acaso realmente el profesor no sospechaba nada de nada?, Había dos salidas a eso, la primera era que en esa realidad las personas en ese lugar eran mucho más inocentes y desenfadadas que en su mundo de origen, la otra, un tanto peligrosa, era que el Profesor ya supiera que Boston no era lo que decía ser, en cuyo caso la vida del científico pendía de un hilo y dependía de elementos externos, además, si la desaparición de Pokemons se había vuelto algo conocido, podrían relacionarlo con eso, definitivamente tendría que encontrar la manera de salir de ese lugar y encontrar a sus dos compañeros.

El Profesor Rowan miraba un poco la televisión, cuando noto que había dejado mal cerrada la puerta del cuarto de Boston, se levanto lentamente y apago el aparato, la noticia era clara, luego de 6 meses en los cuales habían parado, las desapariciones de Pokemons habían vuelto, cada vez más pronunciadas.

Lentamente cerró la puerta viendo a su invitado durmiendo en la cama.

La respuesta a la pregunta de Boston…, es la segunda.

Continuara…


	4. 2 ¿Un sueño irrecuperable?

**Como siempre, un atraso enorme, bueno, acá vuelvo, sin amígdalas, alto cambio por cierto, para traerles un capitulo en el que veremos qué onda Ash en este tiempo con Pikachu desaparecido, espero que lo disfruten, como ya dije, este fic no va a durar demasiado.**

**Por cierto, el capitulo tiene guiones en vez de las lindas comillas para los diálogos, no es que haya cambiado de opinión sobre cual usar, pero no me gustaría que mis fics sean sacados si al cabo de un tiempo a los de Fan Fiction se les ocurre prohibir las comillas para los fics en castellano, así que también editare el material ya publicado de este fic y los demás.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen.**

Ash Ketchum es un chico común de unos 12 años, que sin embargo, vive en un mundo muy extraño, y diferente al nuestro, su sueño es ser un maestro Pokemon, pero, ¿Qué son los Pokemon?

Estas extrañas criaturas, tienen cualidades que las hacen extremadamente poderosas, además del poder de evolucionar a otras formas bajo ciertas circunstancias, muchas de sus características intrínsecas, son un misterio, aun para los humanos más inteligentes que habitan este mundo.

Mucha gente en esta realidad, convive diariamente con los Pokemon, atrapándolos con extraños objetos llamados Pokebolas, unas curiosas esferas con la mitad superior roja, y la inferior blanca, donde los curiosos seres, son contenidos con forma de energía pura.

Así, estas personas, que son llamadas entrenadores Pokemon, usan sus Pokemon capturados, para enfrentarlos en batallas donde mejorar sus capacidades, y los más fuertes llegan a ser llamados Maestros.

Ahora bien, Ash es un entrenador Pokemon, pero no como la mayoría, el quiere a sus compañeros Pokemon tanto como a los seres humanos que lo rodean, y no se rinde ante ningún peligro, hace unos años, recibió su primer Pokemon, un Pikachu, algo bastante similar a una rata de color amarillo con potentes poderes eléctricos, y empezó su viaje.

En los últimos tiempos se encontraba viajando por la región Johto, uno de los miles de países que se encuentran en ese mundo, cuando descubrió para su pesar, que su mejor amigo, Pikachu, había desaparecido.

Y así, es como la historia de Ash se mezcla con la Boston.

Un mundo hermoso capitulo 2: "¿Un sueño irrecuperable?".

Los meses que han pasado no han sido buenos para Ash, las noticias llegaron de todas partes, Pokemons desaparecían misteriosamente por arte de magia, y su amigo Pikachu no había vuelto, lo que simbolizaba que podría haber desaparecido de manera similar.

El día que su compañero ya no estaba, Ash lo busco por todos lados, acompañado por sus compañeros Pokemon, y sus dos mejores amigos humanos, que lo acompañaban en sus aventuras, Misty y Brook.

Pero no se encontraba por ninguna parte, ni en el bosque, ni en las ciudades cercanas, ni en los pueblos, ni en las montañas.

Al cabo de unos días, que fueron terribles para el chico, la noticia empezaba a dar vueltas el globo, en todas partes, los Pokemon iban desapareciendo, desde la región Kanto, de donde provenía Ash, hasta el lejano continente Sinnoh, pasando por cada lugar que existía en ese planeta.

Lo más curioso, es que la mayoría de los desaparecidos eran poderosos Pokemon, como Charizard, un gigantesco dragón rojo que escupe fuego por la boca, Gyarados, una horrible y feroz serpiente marina o Steelix, una serpiente hecha de acero, o en su defecto, todo lo contrario, Pokemon muy débiles como los inútiles peces llamados Magikarp, o los pequeños Rattatas, que rara vez podían dañar a un humano.

Pero nada en término medio, el grupo en el que entraba el Pikachu de Ash, parecía que en una jugada vil del destino, solo el joven Ketchum había sufrido la desaparición de tan curioso y tierno Pokemon.

Fue por eso que el Profesor Oak decidió contactar con él.

El Profesor Oak, es, tal vez, la figura más importante en el mundo de los Pokemon, gracias a su inigualable labor científica, es el creador de la Pokedex, curioso instrumento que los entrenadores usan como fuente de datos de todos los Pokemon que encuentran en su camino, para saber qué hacer ante cada situación.

Al igual que muchos otros científicos, Oak fue una de las primeras personas a la que los entrenadores desesperados por la desaparición de sus Pokemon asistían, pero poco o nada podía ofrecer a los jóvenes, ante la falta de datos.

Pero a Oak algo le atraía, el conocía a Ash desde pequeño, y fue él quien le dio su Pikachu cuando cumplió 10 años, y le resultaba curioso que hubiera desaparecido, cuando ningún otro Pokemon similar lo hubiera hecho.

Así que ni bien Ash volvió a su hogar, en Pueblo Paleta, donde se encontraba el laboratorio de Oak, su madre le dio la noticia de que el científico lo buscaba, y allí fue.

El laboratorio estaba mucho mas arruinado que de costumbre, el trabajo excesivo había hecho que Oak se descuidara mucho en el orden, prohibiéndole a su asistente Tracy que limpiara todo por temor a perder sus investigaciones actuales.

—Ash, que bueno que llegaste —lo saludo Tracy ni bien llego con alegría. —El profesor te espera, ten cuidado, ha estado muy ocupado últimamente con todos estos problemas, y está un poco más cascarrabias que de costumbre.

Dentro del lugar se escucho una potente explosión.

—Otra vez no —se quejo Tracy, y salió corriendo seguido de Ash.

El profesor estaba tosiendo en medio de una gigantesca humareda, que cubría de negro toda la pequeña sala en la que estaba.

—Profesor, ¿Qué fue esta vez?

—Perdona, Tracy —dijo el Profesor tosiendo entre las palabras. —Pensé que estaba a punto de encontrar algo importante, pero da igual.

Fue entonces cuando el Profesor se dio cuenta de que Ash había llegado.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste que Ash había llegado?

—Fue recién, profesor —se quejo Tracy. —Ni siquiera se molesta en moverse cuando llega la alarma, debería dedicarse menos a su trabajo, o no saldrá bien parado.

—Patrañas, estoy más joven que nunca —dijo el Profesor, y le hizo un ademan a Tracy para que saliera de la habitación, que este cumplió malhumorado. —Como pasa el tiempo, pensar que ese chico no dudaba en adularme todos los días hace unos pocos meses, supongo que mis métodos de trabajo ya le habrán sacado unas cuantas canas verdes.

Ash sonrió ante la broma del Profesor, pero no se sentía muy alegre en ese momento.

—Supongo que lo sigues extrañando.

—Si —dijo Ash levemente.

—Lamento no poder ayudarte con eso, pero aun no puedo comprender que es lo que está pasando, ni ningún científico lo sabe aun.

Ash se quedo callado sin decir nada.

—Tu madre está muy preocupada por ti, eras tan alegre, y ahora estas así, tan callado.

Ash siguió sin decir nada, entendía lo que el Profesor le decía, porque él lo sabía, su madre sufría por lo que pasaba, tal vez incluso tanto como él.

—No puedo ayudarte a encontrar a Pikachu, pero si puedo darte esto.

El Profesor Oak le tendió una Pokebola a Ash.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto Ash sin entender.

—Es la Pokebola en la que estaba Pikachu el día que se convirtió en tu amigo.

Ash recordó, como se quedo dormido el día que el Profesor entregaba los Pokemon a los jóvenes de su pueblo, y al sentir lástima por él, le había dado al pequeñín eléctrico.

—Se que no es mucho…, pero aunque Pikachu nunca quiso volver a ella, su esencia se encuentra registrada dentro.

— ¿Y eso que significa?

—Le coloque un pequeño detector, de momento no ha hecho nada, pero si alguna vez Pikachu vuelve, podrás sentir una señal dentro de ella.

Ash levanto la tapa de la Pokebola, y vio un pequeño mapa pegado dentro, con un cartel gigante que marcaba la falta de señal.

Ash intento aguantarse, pero no pudo, y empezó a llorar, abrazando al Profesor.

—Gracias, Profesor, nunca podre pagarle por todo lo que hizo por mí.

El Profesor no dijo nada, y solo lo abrazo.

Pasaron varios meses, Ash decidió seguir adelante, y con algunos de sus Pokemon, recomenzó su viaje por Johto, las desapariciones de Pokemon llevaban frenadas un tiempo, y todos los torneos habían sido reactivados.

Pero esta vez, Ash no estuvo acompañado por ningún humano, solo por sus compañeros Pokemon.

Pero un día, algo extraño ocurrió, la antigua Pokebola, empezó a lanzar un pitido.

Ash la abrió, y vio algo extraño, el cartel de sin señal había desaparecido, y un lejano puntito rojo se veía en la región Sinnoh.

Rápidamente le pidió al Profesor que le enviara alguno de sus Pokemons más fuertes.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —le pregunto este.

—La Pokebola, Profesor, ha dado señal.

La alegría lleno el corazón del Profesor tanto como la de Ash, que corto la comunicación para ir directo a su barco hacia Sinnoh.

Las cosas parecían ir perfectamente bien, cuando otra llamada llego.

—Este Ash —pensó el Profesor con una sonrisa mientras sonaba el teléfono. —Seguro se olvido de pedirme algo más.

Pero se sorprendió al notar que del otro lado de la pantalla de la comunicación apareció el frio rostro del Profesor Rowan, de Sinnoh.

— ¿Pasa algo?, Rowan —pregunto Oak sorprendido, su compañero no era muy sociable, y rara vez hacia llamadas salvo que fuera urgente.

— ¿Tu estudiante Tracy se encuentra contigo? —pregunto con rudeza Rowan, no le gustaba darle vueltas a los asuntos.

—Qué extraña pregunta de tu parte, si, se encuentra por aquí.

—Eso significa que la respuesta a las desapariciones, puede estar aquí conmigo.

El corazón de Oak dio un salto, ¿Qué significaría esto?

Continuara…


	5. 3 Todo esta bien

**Damned, que bajonero que es atrasarme tanto, pero el tema es que tengo mucha, pero mucha paja de ponerme a escribir, XD, a lo que se sumaron mis estudios, ya tuve el primer parcial de análisis( un 9), y el FIRST de ingles, esperemos a ver qué onda eso, mientras intentare terminar este fic para julio, porque honestamente me parece que ya perdí mucho tiempo haciéndolo, y con lo poco que me costo de tiempo hacer este capítulo ni bien empecé, me parece que podre hacer los capítulos rápido si le pongo onda, que es difícil( me estoy endeudando en todos mis fics por perder el tiempo).**

**Ah, y yo les digo Pokemons, pero no sé si es Pokemones.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen.**

El mundo clama por una solución a sus problemas, pero la mayoría de los seres humanos tienden a ignorarlos y centrarse solo en lo que tienen a la vista.

¿Disfrutar lo que se tiene o esforzarse para que otros lo tengan?, Una gran pregunta.

Pero en este momento, la mente de Boston se encuentra totalmente fuera de estos pensamientos.

Han pasado tan solo unas dos semanas desde que el cayo a este mundo, y a intentado aprender lo más posible sobre las extrañas criaturas que lo habitan, los Pokemons.

Aunque todavía seguía viviendo en lo del Profesor Rowan, honestamente sentía mucho miedo cada vez que lo tenía cerca, así que solía pasar más tiempo con Lydia, claro, la chica tenía solo 12, pero no era su culpa si en ese mundo los niños crecían más rápido.

Lydia tenía con su familia una granja de Miltanks, un tipo de Pokemon.

Si, Miltanks, Boston aun se preguntaba si realmente las personas de ese mundo razonaban lo que significaba ese nombre, mas aun teniendo en cuenta el aspecto de vacas que los Pokemons en cuestión tenían, aunque ninguno de los humanos por allí parecía saber siquiera ingles…, o lo que era una vaca, yendo al caso.

En si no eran exactamente como las vacas, principalmente porque eran casi totalmente rosas, y solían andar sobre las patas traseras, aunque de vez en cuando rodaban rompiendo todo a su paso, lo que los volvía ridículamente peligrosos.

Por lo poco que había aprendido, Boston sabía que los Pokemons poseían miles de formas, y poderes muy extraños, a veces útiles, y otras no tanto.

También conoció lo que eran las Pokebolas, pequeñas bolitas que almacenaban a los Pokemones en forma de energía, para que luego las personas los usaran en peleas de estilo deportivo.

Boston odiaba los deportes de combate, pero se intereso por el mecanismo, igual todos sus intentos por comprenderlo fracasaban estrepitosamente una y otra vez.

La geografía del mundo también le era extraña, parecía un mundo muy paradisiaco, con países en infinita paz, aunque supuestamente sufrió guerras en el pasado, pero todo parecía ser un sueño en comparación con lo que era ahora.

En ese momento, el científico se encontraba en una mala situación, ordeñar a uno de esos Pokemon, que junto con el resto de su parecido a una vaca, también tenían ubres. La tarea era sencilla para Lydia, pero claro, ella no tenía el cuerpo débil de Boston.

La chica solo reía mientras veía lo que parecía una competencia entre dos mentes nulas, aun cuando una de las dos de hecho tenía un doctorado.

—Tracy —lo llamo una voz que bien podría haber sido tomada como la campana salvadora que terminaba la pelea, de no ser porque quien la portaba no era otro que el Profesor Rowan, y si lo llamaba seria por algo importante.

— ¿Si?, Profesor —respondió Boston intentando disimular que tenía mucho miedo, aunque sin éxito.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte, acompáñame —en cuanto Lydia amago para seguir a los dos científicos, Rowan se dio vuelta con firmeza. —Tu quédate aquí, Lydia.

Ya esta, estaba muerto, estaba realmente muerto, Boston sabía que su mentira no iba a durar demasiado tiempo, de hecho, dos semanas ya era mucho, al menos esperaba haber armado un plan para entonces, pero no, estaba tan interesado en los Pokemons y todas las locuras de ese mundo extraño, y ni se preocupo por nada mas, al menos sabia que aquí no había pena de muerte, aunque podrían hacer una excepción con él.

Al llegar al laboratorio, Rowan colgó lentamente su saco, si quería irritar a Boston, lo estaba logrando.

—Bien, no quiero que te des falsas esperanzas —dijo el científico de la manera más alegre que podía, o sea, no muy malhumorado. —Pero parece que lo encontramos.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Boston sin comprender, hasta que vio lo que estaba en una mesa.

**Un Mundo irreal capitulo 3: "Todo está bien".**

Lo que estaba acostado en la mesa, con algunos asistentes del Profesor curando unos pequeños raspones, era un Pikachu inconsciente, el primero que había sido visto en Sinnoh desde la llegada de Boston.

Este se acerco y palpo el pelaje del pequeño Pokemon, que abrió los ojos, y pareció tener algo similar a una sonrisa en su pequeña carita.

—Si —dijo Boston mientras las lagrimas de felicidad caían de sus ojos. —Estoy seguro que es el.

—Sin lugar a dudas una alegría, pero hay alguien más que quiere hablarte.

Eso fue más sorpresivo para Boston, todos los asistentes de Rowan dejaron la habitación llevándose al Pikachu con ellos, mientras una persona salía de una esquina.

Vestía como científico, pero no parecía uno, tenía un rostro muy afable en contraposición con el de Rowan, además de que carecía de bigote, lo que marcaba más su sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?, Chico —pregunto sin dejar de sonreír, lo que lo hacía más raro.

—Soy Tra… —estuvo a punto de responder Boston.

—Hablo en serio —de repente el rostro cambio y ya no parecía para nada contento.

—Yo…

—No te prejuzgaremos —era curioso, pero Boston estaba seguro de que esa persona estaba sonriendo de nuevo, aunque no pareciera tener sentido.

—Boston, Boston Grant.

—Y cuéntame, Boston, ¿De dónde vienes?

Boston no sabía qué hacer, era obvio que ambos científicos ya suponían algo acerca de su verdadera identidad, tal vez Rowan había notado que su biología era diferente a la de los demás humanos.

Así que conto todo, desde el primer detalle hasta el último, su trabajo, el uso de Pokemons para la guerra en su mundo, su decisión de destruir el portal y de viajar en el proceso, deseando no terminar muriendo por todo eso.

Una vez que hubo terminado bajo la cabeza sabiendo que las cosas no podrían seguir bien luego de eso, pero para su sorpresa sintió una palmada en el hombro, y al levantar al rostro, vio al científico que le había preguntado sonriendo más que nunca.

—Perdona mi actitud —le dijo afablemente. —Pero tenía que lograr que nos dijeras todo, me llamo Oak.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo Boston con ojos desorbitados, ese nombre era el que figuraba en todos los libros que leía para referirse al mayor experto en Pokemons del mundo, pero todas las fotos eran viejas y lo mostraban muy joven. —Me encanta su trabajo, he leído todo lo que he podido, ¿Pero por qué no publica desde hace tanto?

—Solo digamos que Rowan no está muy de acuerdo con mis últimos trabajos —le respondió con una sonrisa.

Todo parecía ir demasiado bien, y Boston se dio cuenta que eso no tenía sentido. — ¿Qué va a pasar ahora conmigo?

—Bueno —comenzó Oak rascándose la cabeza mientras pensaba. —Ya estás en nuestro mundo, así que todo lo que puedes hacer es quedarte, Rowan me dijo que eras muy dedicado a los estudios.

—Pero hice mucho daño —continuo Boston mientras pensaba en la curiosa confianza que las personas de ese mundo parecían tener.

—Comprendemos lo que es trabajar por obligación —le dijo Oak con cara de tristeza compartida. —Eso sí, convendría convocar una reunión por teleconferencia con los demás científicos —Oak noto que Boston tenía el miedo grabado en los ojos. —No te preocupes, solo informaremos, no creo que este en poder de nadie hacer algo para solucionar el problema.

—Preferiría que salieras afuera —dijo Rowan firmemente. —Te informaremos cuando termine la reunión.

Boston obedeció, y ni bien la puerta se cerró detrás de él, la tristeza invadió el corazón de Oak.

—No le dijiste que estuvieron desapareciendo Pokemons nuevamente estas dos semanas —le dijo Rowan sin cambiar su temple.

—El ha sufrido demasiado, luego lo hablaremos.

Boston en el jardín miraba el cielo, tan similar al de su mundo, pero menos polucionado, lo que no era más que otra justificación a lo que pensaba, este lugar era como un paraíso para él, sin guerras, hambre ni desconfianza, un mundo perfecto.

Vio algo que volaba entre las bandadas de Pokemons voladores, al principio pensó que se trataría de algún Pokemon que no había visto antes, pero noto que era algo diferente.

Claramente estaba hecho de metal, y no era cualquier cosa hecha de metal, era una unidad AX-44 de infantería, la mejor arma terrestre para el combate que existía en su mundo.

Nunca había visto que pudieran volar, y menos había visto uno de ellos en ese mundo que no parecía tener ejercito.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos para cuando noto que el gigantesco armatoste volaba hacia él a gran velocidad.

Intento correr, pero la caída de la maquina lanzo una onda lo suficientemente grande como para levantarlo del suelo unos metros.

La unidad se irguió, con unos cuatro metros de altura, era impresionante, similar a un humano en forma, poseía dos brazos a la altura del pecho armados con miles de ametralladoras a los costados, y dos poderosas tenazas que podían cortar casi cualquier cosa, todo pintado de un color azul opaco, especialmente este parecía tener sus años de batallas, ya que la pintura estaba en bastante mal estado.

Sin embargo, algunas cosas no concordaban, Boston recordaba que las unidades eran un poco mas chicas que eso, y esta no tenia cabeza, a lo que se sumaban dos extraños propulsores en la espalda, probablemente lo que le permitía volar al usuario.

Lo único que importaba en ese momento, es que el gigantesco robot seguro estaría ahí por él, e intento correr.

Mal, la unidad estiro su brazo como si fuera un elástico, otra función que Boston desconocía, y agarro con su tenaza al científico de la cintura, acercándolo hacia el pecho del robot.

Mientras Boston intentaba resistir sin éxito, el pecho de la armadura robótica se abrió, mostrando a su usuario, este era calvo, y tenía varios implantes metálicos en su cabeza, incluyendo un respirador artificial en su boca, si se le sumaba el hecho de que no parecía tener ni brazos ni piernas, y que su pecho era cruzado por cables, no era algo muy parecido a un humano, pero Boston pudo reconocerlo, era la persona que menos esperaba ver allí, el general Wade Cole.

—Hola, Boston —llego a decir con esfuerzo a través del respirador. —Al fin he venido por ti.

Continuara…


	6. 4 Ataque y conquista

**Hola, hola, pequeños inadaptados de siempre, como sabrán si leen otros fics míos, he andado con los últimos exámenes, aprobando el cbc, y ahora ya entrare a la facultad, pero antes, unas pequeñas vacaciones para escribir fics y toda esa cosa rara que nadie entiende.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen.**

Irónico, escapar de un mundo detestable, para que la persona que mas odies, te cace hasta donde vayas, claramente, para Boston esta no era una situación irónica, si no que era el final de su vida acercándose, sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Wade Cole lo tenía en sus zarpas, y nunca mejor dicho, dada la situación.

—Wade, mira, se que —empezó a decir Boston, con el pequeño problema de que no sabía que decir y solo intentaba encontrar la manera de zafarse—. Sé que me odias por haber arruinado tus planes con estas criaturas, pero tienes que entender.

Boston pego un grito cuando las agarraderas metálicas empezaron a apretarse más.

— ¿Entender? —Grito Cole con una gran furia—. ¿Entender que nos quitaste las armas que teníamos para ganar esa maldita guerra definitivamente?, ¿Y qué por tu culpa casi muero en batalla ante un ataque masivo que no podríamos frenar sin las criaturas?, Perdiendo mi humanidad para siempre, transformado en esta cosa que ves aquí.

—No puedes culparme por eso —si, Boston hablo antes de pensar otra vez, a veces parece que no intentara evitarlo.

Cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, a lo lejos, algo extraño se acerco volando a gran velocidad, un dragón rojo, aquellos a los que él les había llamado Volcanos, solo que había una curiosidad muy grande…, tenía un chico arriba.

Un mundo irreal capitulo 4: "Ataque y conquista".

El dragón lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de fuego, mucho más grande que la que había generado cualquier Volcano conocido por Boston, y suficiente para que la zarpa del traje robótico de Cole se separara del cuerpo por derretimiento.

El científico no fue afectado, ya que el corte fue finísimo, como si se hubiera tratado de un cuchillo hecho de flamas.

Cole no se quedo ni siquiera para decir algo, algún detector en su máquina le habría avisado del riesgo potencial que corría, y se marcho volando tan rápidamente como había llegado.

Boston aun no entraba en si cuando el dragón lentamente aterrizo a su lado…, y lo empezó a lamer.

— ¿Qué?, No, para, para —intentó detenerlo sin éxito.

Un chico se bajo del dragón, lo que más resaltaba era su gorra, pero fuera de eso parecía un niño normal de unos catorce años, lo que según los cálculos de Boston, equivaldría a diez u once en ese mundo.

—Qué curioso, Charizard nunca fue muy amable con las personas que no conoce antes —dijo el chico acariciando al Volcano, que había parado de lamer a Boston, y se erguía en dos patas, en lo que parecía una expresión muy humana.

—Me parece que lo conozco —dijo a continuación Boston con cierta curiosidad, pero se sorprendió cuando su recién conocido héroe lo agarró rápidamente.

— ¿Tu sabes donde estuvo todo este tiempo? ¿Y Pikachu? —empezó a preguntar eufóricamente, entre otras preguntas que el científico no pudo captar.

Fue entonces cuando se abrió la puerta del laboratorio, y Oak salió de allí, con una expresión bastante alegre.

—Ash, que sorpresa encontrarte —dijo al acercarse a los dos que estaban allí—. Aunque creo que ya sé porque has venido.

Entonces Ash saco una Pokebola de su saco, un pequeño punto titilaba en ella, lo que hizo que Oak sonriera y colocara su mano en la cabeza de Ash, indicándole que fuera adentro.

Y también causo que Boston se quedara sin entender nada, salvo que los Volcanos seguramente se llamaran Charizards, aunque eso no aportaba mucho para lo que estaba pasando.

Al ingresar al laboratorio, Ash vio a varios lados con mucha expectación, y en las manos de un grupo de dos de los ayudantes de Rowan, que lo llevaban con cuidado, se encontraba el pequeño Pikachu, todavía en recuperación de sus heridas, esto no evito que se levantara y saltara en los brazos del muchacho, mientras las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de ambos.

—Él es el dueño del Pikachu —le dijo Oak a Boston con una sonrisa en los labios—. Gracias a ti, pueden estar juntos otra vez.

Boston se alegro al darse cuenta de esto, al menos su viaje parecía que podría traerle alegría a alguien además de él, seguramente el Volcano, mejor dicho, el Charizard, que estaba con el muchacho, también seria el que había salvado de la base militar, y que habría encontrado a su amo durante el tiempo que venía pasando allí. Cuando estos pensamientos cruzaron su mente, la expresión de Boston cambio.

—No, profesor —dijo mientras lentamente perdía el control—. Algo malo está pasando.

— ¿Boston? —pregunto Oak sin comprender, mientras todos miraban al que había hablado.

—Algo me ataco allá afuera —Boston se agarro la cabeza—. Maldición, no puedo concentrarme.

—Tiene razón —dijo una voz muy grave, fácilmente reconocible, la del Profesor Rowan—. Y no solo es aquí.

Rowan prendió la televisión, y al instante terribles imágenes pasaron por los ojos de todos, miles de seres, humanos y Pokemons, eran destrozados por siniestras maquinas como la que había atacado a Boston, pero mucho más grandes, y en cantidades enormes, de manera que nada podía detenerlas.

—Nunca había visto nada como esto —dijo Boston, con el corazón retumbando en su pecho—. O sea, si, vi diseños así en mi mundo, pero se supone que tardarían años en empezar a diseñarse.

—Creo que puedo explicarlo —dijo Oak muy seriamente—. Realice estudios basándome en las desapariciones de Pokemons y tu llegada, y creo que nuestros mundos tienen una diferencia temporal.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —pregunto Boston.

—Muy simple, nuestro mundo va más lento que el tuyo, así que ya deben haber pasado muchos años allí.

—Sí, eso cierra los detalles, ¿Pero cómo han venido?

Rowan cambio de canal, y en uno de ellos un grupo de periodistas filmaban una extraña forma violeta y redonda, gigante, que giraba como una espiral en el aire.

Boston se agarro la cabeza.

—Soy tan tonto.

— ¿Qué? —. Pregunto Oak.

—Deje mis planos detrás, lograron copiar el portal, y a mayor escala.

—Eso explica que hubiera unas desapariciones sueltas nuevas hace unos días, pero si sus armas son tan poderosas no necesitan más Pokemons.

—No creo que vengan por los Pokemons —dijo Rowan, que continuaba serio—. Solo han venido a destruirnos, los ataques se producen en casi todas las regiones, menos en Sinnoh, el lugar donde apareció el portal.

—Me quieren a mí —dijo Boston—. Debo entregarme.

Aunque Boston amago para salir corriendo, Oak lo detuvo.

—No seas idiota —dijo con determinación—. Si solo quisieran matarte, no estarían dejando esta región para el final.

—Quieren que me entregue para torturarme hasta la muerte.

—No, no malgastes tu vida, los ataques seguirán de todas formas aunque te entregues, solo tenemos que esperar a que nuestro mundo se defienda.

La batalla avanza, en un mundo donde la paz ha durado tanto, el ejército no esta tan preparado para afrontar un peligro de esta magnitud, pero cuentan con un aliado inesperado.

La naturaleza, todos los Pokemons se unen en una gran guerra, aunque muchos mueran, se llevaran varios enemigos con ellos.

En la base del Team Rocket, uno de los grupos criminales más grandes del mundo, todos intentan escapar ante los numerosos ataques, pero alguien permanece parado en su despacho, Giovanni, líder de la organización, acompañado por su felino compañero Pokemon, Persian.

—Jefe —le grita uno de sus ayudantes—. Debe salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.

—No te preocupes, vete tú.

—Pero…

—Es una orden —Dijo Giovanni levantando la voz.

—Lo que usted diga, señor.

Luego de que el soldado se marchara, Giovanni empezó a acariciar la cabeza de su Persian, mientras los robots destruían todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

—Los líderes de los Teams Magma y Aqua seguro dejaron todo de lado para huir, pero nosotros no somos así, ¿No? —Le pregunto a su Persian, que respondió con un maullido—. Bien, prepárate, tendremos nuestra última batalla ahora.

Mientras, una lejana ciudad era devastada por las maquinas, hasta que algo se interpuso en su camino, parecía un gato blanco, pero se paraba en dos patas y tenía una extraña cola violeta, su nombre era Mewtwo, y no les dejaría destruir lo que protegía.

El laboratorio de Oak también sufrió el ataque, pero Tracy, el ayudante del profesor, en ese momento se encontraba visitando a la madre de Ash, que vivía debajo de la colina, quiso ir a ver qué pasaba, pero una mano lo detuvo.

—No vayas, chico, cuida de la mujer.

Tracy asintió y se fue con la madre de Ash para llevarla a algún lugar alejado de la batalla, las maquinas rodearon al sujeto, que lanzo tres Pokebolas, de las que salieron Pokemons muy extraños que pocos habían logrado ver antes, Regirock, Regice, y Registeel, que salieron al ataque con ferocidad.

En ciudad Celeste, las líderes del gimnasio planearon irse, pero alguien las detuvo, su hermana Misty, que también seguiría la lucha.

Muchas más historias se entremezclan, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las legendarias aves Pokemon, Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres, se juntan para invocar a Lugia por decisión propia, y enfrentarse a esta amenaza en conjunto.

Y así, en todas partes, las maquinas atacan y devastan, e incluso estos guerreros van cayendo.

Mewtwo también, pese a su poder, el más grande que un Pokemon ha logrado conseguir, lentamente cae, pero el aliado menos esperado aparece en su ayuda, un pequeño gatito blanco, Mew, que tiene más en común con el que cualquier otra cosa, juntos, realizan un último sacrificio, destrozando miles de enemigos en una explosión que no dañara a inocentes, entregando sus vidas en el proceso.

Y solo una pequeña parte de todo esto, de estos héroes, algunos anónimos, algunos verdaderos criminales anteriormente, que luchan por el objetivo común de salvar a su mundo, llega a los ojos de Boston y los demás que se encuentran en el laboratorio de Rowan.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —pregunta Ash sin comprender, pero no recibe respuesta.

En vez de eso, Rowan y Oak comienzan a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta que daba a la sala donde habían hablado con los otros científicos antes, pero no la cerraron esta vez.

La comunicación empezó rápido a lo largo de las distintas pantallas con los diferentes científicos, sin embargo, varios no se conectaron, aunque sonara negativo, todos imaginaban lo peor.

Oak no espero para hablar, siendo directo y preciso.

—Solo tenemos esa opción.

Hubo muchos asentimientos, pero solo uno estuvo en contra, era Elm, de la región Jotho, un joven profesor, que tal vez era muy ingenuo para esto.

Pese a las insistencias de sus compañeros, se negó a aceptar que solo tuvieran esa opción, el confiaba en que el poder de los Pokemon legendarios seria la clave para ganar.

Fue entonces, que la comunicación se corto con él, no por su decisión, sino porque algo había caído sobre su laboratorio destruyéndolo casi por completo.

Elm pudo notar que era, similar a un perro azul muy grande, se trataba de Suicune, un Pokemon legendario, muerto, frente a sus propios ojos, las lágrimas cayeron, y se dio cuenta de que solo quedaba esa opción que tanto temía, y que él fue muy tonto al oponérsele.

Un disparo certero de un soldado de infantería seria lo último que pasaría por su cabeza.

La marcha de Elm dio voto unánime a la decisión, algo terrible, pero que podría ser la clave para sobrevivir.

Al girar una palanca, la casa de Rowan fue cubierta por un muro protector gigantesco, y luego, cada uno de los científicos, incluido él, tocaron un botón rojo cuidadosamente protegido por una barrera que solo podía ser retirada con una muestra de sangre del científico en cuestión.

Y el proceso comenzó, Boston y Ash no entendían nada, cuando misteriosas maquinas empezaron a surgir, no solo de ese laboratorio, sino del de todos los demás, formando un intenso cumulo de energía, que sobrevolaba la zona cercana al portal.

Rowan pincho a Boston con una jeringa pescándolo de sorpresa, y coloco la sangre extraída en un agujero de la maquina.

—Exijo una explicación de que está pasando, profesor —grito Ash, que ya no tenía ganas de seguir en esa situación de ignorancia.

Oak en ese momento se veía como un pobre viejo que ya no tiene nada porque vivir, su voz tampoco expresaba vida alguna.

—Veras, todos estos años miles de chicos viajaron por el mundo acompañados de una Pokedex cada uno, donde se almacenaría información acerca de los Pokemons que vieran.

—Lo sé, yo tengo una.

—También fueron diseñadas para una situación así, cada Pokedex podía asimilar parte de la información genética de los Pokemons que vieran, y esa pasaría a los laboratorios de los científicos que entregaban esos objetos a los chicos, para generar el arma perfecta.

Ash se quedo sin palabras, y vio la pantalla, que mostraba como una masa extraña se formaba allá afuera.

Era imposible describirla correctamente, ya que cambiaba continuamente, tenia miles de brazos, piernas, patas, ojos, cabezas, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto tanto de pelo como de escamas, hojas, tierra, y quien sabe que mas.

Pero cualquiera podría distinguir fragmentos de Pokemons, Boston incluso habiendo visto tan pocos, pudo reconocer partes iguales a las de algunos de los que había visto.

Un arma biológica máxima, el supremo Pokemon, hecho con las capacidades y poderes de todos ellos, poderoso, invencible, y feroz.

—Al sacarte sangre —continuo Oak—. Le hemos dado suficiente información genética como para que rastree a todos y cada uno de los seres como tú, los humanos de tu Tierra, el bunker este debería protegerte, las tropas enemigas se replegaran para proteger el portal, sin saber que en realidad el objetivo es acabar con ellas, y no con él.

— ¿Y después? —pregunto Boston con poco aire.

—No lo sé, es muy inestable ya que nunca pudimos refinar el proceso, probablemente se deshaga en unas pocas horas, si mis cálculos son correctos, habrá acabado con todos los enemigos antes.

Efectivamente la bestia lanzaba rayos, agua, fuego, hojas y rocas a una enorme velocidad, destrozando todas las maquinas, mientras su cuerpo iba aplastando todo lo que estaba debajo suyo.

—Deberíamos ponerle un nombre —dijo Rowan que seguía serio, aunque un poco de nerviosismo parecía alcanzar su voz.

Oak bajo la cabeza unos segundos.

—El primer Pokemon oficialmente creado por el hombre, nuestro pecado más grande, debe tener un nombre correcto que lo identifique, llamémosle "Humanidad".

Concluirá…


	7. 5 No hay lugar como el hogar

**SIIIIIIIII, feliz cumpleaños para todos (¿?), al fin tenemos con nosotros el capítulo final de esta cosa que he dado en llamar fic, y que ya lleva no se cuanto tiempo colgado( Pichium Pichium), han sido unos largos y profundos meses de organización y fumaduras de opio, pero acá esta el resultado final, espero que sea de su agrado, y además, debo darle las gracias a Uyulala, mi Betareader, en su primera ayuda/salvación/corrección/golpiza/colaboración hacia mi persona, que ya ha servido para que aprenda gran cantidad de cosas que no sabía, y aunque sea mejore un poco mi capacidad escritora( habré subido de 1, 5 a 1, 6, sobre 10, of course). Este es mi último fic 100% escrito que hare para esta página hasta terminar de resubir material de otras páginas.**

**Por cierto, lean a Uyulala… ¿Acaso quieren pelear?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen.**

Fue rápido, inesperado, mortal, y destructivo de principio a fin.

"Humanidad" no era sólo el máximo Pokémon, sino también la máquina de matar más perfecta creada por el hombre, armas que habían asesinado miles de personas hasta ahora, nada podían hacer contra esa cosa.

A medida que avanzaban las peleas, si se le podía llamar así al hecho de disparar contra algo que no se inmutaba ante nada, la bestia perdía cada vez más noción de forma, convirtiéndose en algo similar a una masa protoplásmica de colores y protuberancias. Su variedad de ataques fue reduciéndose a simplemente aplastar todo con su extraña forma.

Si murieron inocentes, sería difícil definirlo, pero al fin y al cabo, ¿los soldados no eran inocentes, siguiendo sólo designios de entes superiores con los que tal vez no estaban de acuerdo, debido al miedo de quedarse sin hogar ni trabajo?

Y Boston veía todo desde el laboratorio de Rowan, le habían indicado que no se preocupara, que las barreras del lugar deberían evitar que el ser lo detectara, y que la diferencia genética que poseía con los humanos de ese mundo era lo suficientemente grande como para evitar que se excediera en sus objetivos.

Eso no le preocupaba, podía sentirse tan bien en este nuevo hogar, pero al fin y al cabo, los que morían eran de su gente, de su verdadera raza, el grupo al que pertenecía, y todos ellos morían sin parar.

Nadie dijo nada desde que el Pokemon empezó su cacería, Ash jadeaba como si su corazón hubiera subido a su garganta, varias veces dirigió su mirada al Profesor Oak, esperando que le dijera que todo era mentira, pero el científico no habló, solo observaba. Aunque no lo expresaba, se notaba que en el fondo de su ser tampoco estaba de acuerdo con esto; a pesar de ello, los científicos deben tomar decisiones difíciles para salvar a sus semejantes, siempre será así, donde sea.

Y así, "Humanidad" viajó por todo el globo, asesinando sin piedad más y más enemigos, destrozando sus cuerpos bajo los vehículos metálicos. Los pocos que eran dejados de lado, tal vez porque sus armaduras funcionaban de manera similar a las barreras del laboratorio de Rowan, terminaban cayendo en los ataques de todas formas, al insistir en disparar contra el monstruo, o al replegarse para proteger el portal que los había traído, tal como los científicos habían calculado que harían.

Y cuando ya no quedaba nadie detrás, salvo unos pocos que lograron darse cuenta del porqué permanecían con vida, y decidieron no seguir luchando, escondiéndose para tal vez no salir nunca por años, fue que la debacle comenzó.

De manera repentina, "Humanidad" dirigió su atención a un pequeño grupo de humanos de ese mundo, escondidos en una casa, asustados por la batalla que se había producido, y sin siquiera tomarse un segundo, los aplastó.

**Un mundo irreal capítulo final: "No hay lugar como el hogar".**

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Oak alarmado al ver lo que pasaba.

Todos en el laboratorio empezaron a revisar los datos, analizar la información, pero ninguna conclusión parecía tener sentido, hasta que fue Boston quien llegó a ella.

—"Humanidad" rastrea a los humanos de mi mundo mediante su información genética, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Sí, ése es el diseño base —le comunicó Rowan, que conservaba la compostura pese a la situación—. Puede detectar el olor de los genes con su olfato desarrollado, decidimos que era el sentido más versátil, ya que es aquél que la mayoría de los Pokémons usan, y no dejaría lugar a variables.

—Sí, puede haber una —Boston no sonaba como Rowan, ya que él no podía ocultar sus sentimientos, y le costaba revelar sus conclusiones sin colapsar—: si la diferencia genética entre dos especies no es tan diferente.

— ¿Insinúas que…?

—No tiene sentido —intervino Oak bruscamente—. Si ése fuera el caso, ¿cómo es que antes no atacaba a los humanos de este mundo?

—No tengo la menor idea —Y realmente era así—. Sólo digo que, tal vez, no sé, fuera propenso más a alguna clase de genes que a otros, pero ante la falta del mosaico completo, ataque también a los que poseen sus fragmentos.

Y todo cuadraba, tenía sentido, la diferencia genética era relativamente grande, pero todavía generaba ciertas similitudes, similitudes que atraían a "Humanidad", en menor medida que el pool genético completo, pero aún al grado de atacar a los sujetos en caso de no encontrar a sus presas predilectas.

Oak se agarró la cabeza. Había fallado, años de planeación para afrontar una situación de este estilo, y simplemente la falta de refinación en el diseño, lo había arruinado todo.

—Oak —le dijo Rowan agarrándolo del hombro, y tal vez por primera vez sin parecer enojado, sino más bien triste—. En este momento no podemos preocuparnos por si hicimos lo correcto o no, sólo debemos terminar nuestro error.

Oak asintió lentamente, aunque sin cambiar su expresión, y el debate comenzó. Los datos fueron analizados rápidamente, algo quedaba claro, "Humanidad" no poseía una gran estabilidad, así que sus moléculas deberían separarse eventualmente, pero tal vez pasaran varias horas antes, y hasta ese momento, era muy probable que cerca de la mitad de la población mundial fuera diezmada, aunque hubiera casos en que las construcciones evitaran que fueran descubiertos por el material del que estuvieran hechas, serian casos aislados y que probablemente no marcarían una diferencia importante en el resultado final. Ahora bien, no había manera posible conocida de acelerar la inestabilidad del ser, únicamente una gran serie de bombas atómicas seguidas podría producir esto, pero también destruiría el planeta en el proceso, de todas formas, esa tecnología no existía en ese mundo.

—Si tan solo tuviéramos un gigantesco teletransportador —se lamenta Oak intentando no pensar en cómo los fracasos aumentaban—. La desintegración de moléculas que causaría esa máquina sería más que suficiente para terminar esto.

Hubo varios segundos, hasta que Boston llegó a un curioso descubrimiento—. Esperen, el portal sigue activo, ¿no? —no hubo respuesta, ni afirmativa ni negativa, pero no importaba—. Ahí está, el portal funciona mediante el mismo método abstracto de un teletransportador, eso necesitamos.

Hubo un rato de alegría en el ambiente tras escuchar eso, pero lentamente todos fueron dándose cuenta de algo, no había manera de atraer al Pokémon gigantesco hacia el portal, pero uno a uno los ayudantes dirigieron sus miradas a Boston, y al rato también Rowan.

—No —dijo Oak secamente antes de que alguien mencionara la ya obvia resolución—. No podemos tomar esa decisión.

—Si podemos —dijo Rowan—. O mejor dicho —y dirigiendo su mirada a Boston—: él puede.

Boston era el único humano que conocían perteneciente al otro mundo, y aunque "Humanidad" no había marcado una diferencia al elegir a sus presas en ese momento, seguramente seguiría prefiriendo a los que eran como él.

—Lo haré —dijo finalmente—. Después de todo, ha sido por mi culpa.

—Espera —intentó hablar Oak, aunque realmente no sabía qué podría decir, y se quedó callado, viendo cómo el joven salía corriendo del laboratorio.

Boston sabía donde estaban las llaves del automóvil de Rowan, sabía dónde estaba este, y sabía cómo manejarlo, básicamente, pero de todas formas eso no evitó que se quedara varios segundos frente al volante una vez subido. Ya está, estaba hecho, seguramente al salir del lugar ya había sido rastreado por la bestia, y no tardaría en aparecer en el horizonte, si es que sus cálculos eran correctos, claro. Lo que podría pasar después, bueno, era más difícil de definir. En el hipotético caso de que no muriera antes de llegar al portal, ya sea porque el Pokémon lo alcanzara, o su no muy alta capacidad de manejo le jugara en contra, no era seguro que sobreviviera, tendría que quedarse en un punto intermedio entre el portal y el ser para que éste no dejara de sentirse atraído por su persona, y en el momento en que tocara la gigantesca puerta, ¿qué pasaría? Podría colapsar todo, y quedar partido entre dos mundos, perder su mente, sus recuerdos, o alguna parte de su cuerpo, fundirse con el otro, o incluso ser transportado a otro lado, o en un lugar que ni siquiera sería un lugar, la nada, y por encima de todas las demás opciones, siempre estaba la de morir. Muerte, curioso que no hubiera pensado en ella cuando se arrojó al portal la vez anterior, más allá de un pequeño desliz de su mente. Sin embargo, más terrible que esa opción, estaba la de que "Humanidad" no colapsara al pasar el portal, llevándolo a su verdadero mundo, repleto de aquellos seres que vería como presas, ¿Acaso podía sacrificar a millones de seres humanos de su mundo por los de éste otro?, No, esa no era una opción válida, pero no era más que otra variable de tantas. Ahora la prioridad eran los de este mundo, no por alguna razón en especial, más allá de porque eran seres vivos.

Y así, Boston aceleró, sin preocuparse de nada más.

Dentro, Ash había visto como su recién conocido se marchaba, él no sabía casi nada de la historia, sólo había presenciado lo mismo que casi cualquier otra persona, pero la única diferencia se marcó cuando vio a Oak nuevamente, Ash si sabía de dónde provenía "Humanidad". Vio al científico unos segundos sin que ninguno dijera nada; él se sentía traicionado en ese momento, y no quería hablar, fue el otro quien tomó la palabra, sin ocultar tristeza.

—Va a sacrificarse por todos nosotros, y aunque en cierta forma esto sea su culpa, no creo que deba terminar así.

— ¿Qué? —gritó Ash sin entender, pero no hubo respuesta—. Eso no es verdad.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Se que no he visto todo lo que pasó aquí, y sé sólo una mínima parte de la historia, pero lo que sí sé, es que él trajo a Pikachu conmigo, y aunque haya cometido errores, ya los ha enmendado. Lo que está destrozando todo…, eso no lo causo él.

—Ash, sé que estás enojado, pero debes entender, necesitábamos algo como "Humanidad" ante situaciones como ésta.

—Aunque tenga razón en eso, ¿Cuál es la necesidad de mentirles a todos?

Oak tardó en contestar, pero lo hizo con toda la firmeza que pudo conseguir—. No lo hubieran aceptado de otra forma.

—No podrían saberlo.

—No lo estás entendiendo, el mundo no es así como, seguramente, tú lo ves. Antes de que nacieras hubo guerras, y aunque estas terminaron incluso antes de que yo llegara a la vida, siempre pueden volver, tú lo has visto, ¿o acaso el Team Rocket no es un ejército en potencia?, Las armas son necesarias para protegernos ante esas situaciones y evitar las guerras.

Ash no tardó mucho en responder—. Tal vez sí, pero también, si cada uno tuviera una, un accidente, ¿No iniciaría una guerra? —Oak no pudo responder a eso, y los segundos pasaron—. Me voy.

Cuando Ash se hubo alejado, Rowan se acerco a Oak—. Ese chico tiene un gran carácter.

—Sí —dijo Oak tristemente—. Y también tiene la razón.

Boston aceleró con todo lo que podía el pequeño automóvil de Rowan, la destrucción que veía a su paso, realmente le destrozaba el corazón, pero no quiso quedarse atrás, sobre todo cuando vio, por el espejo retrovisor, una pequeña montaña que crecía de tamaño en el horizonte, "Humanidad" lo había detectado.

El vehículo realmente no aceleraba demasiado, lo que causaba que la distancia se acortara menos de lo que le gustaría a Boston, pero a lo lejos, el gigantesco portal de color violeta ya podía verse.

Aunque suene cliché, realmente la vida de Boston pasaba frente a sus ojos. No había hecho tantas cosas de las que estar orgulloso, tal vez el hecho de no salir a los campos de batalla no le hizo pensar antes en lo que realmente la guerra representaba, pero al menos su sacrificio podría servir de ayuda a otros.

Un curioso ruido se escuchó detrás de él, y cuando se dio vuelta para mirar, el vehículo se dividió en varias partes, causando que cayera al suelo.

Sintió un gran dolor en su pierna izquierda, posiblemente se la hubiera quebrado, todo por culpa del maldito suelo muy duro para su estructura biológica, ya que la velocidad y la altura que voló, no deberían haber sido suficientes para dañarlo de tal forma.

La sangre cubría su rostro, posiblemente hubiera perdido algún diente, pero no parecía tener un gran daño, aunque tenía varios raspones, éstos tampoco marcaban una diferencia. Analizó la situación científicamente, era seguro que lo que había destruido el vehículo era un separador de materia, un arma muy avanzada, lo que explicaba porqué había sido desintegrado de esa curiosa manera.

Entonces unos gigantescos pies metálicos se aparecieron frente a él, y pudo ver qué era lo que había disparado, el general Wade, subido a su armadura robótica. Realmente Boston había rezado antes porque ésta no hubiera sido inmune a los sentidos de "Humanidad".

—Wade, por favor —le dijo Boston casi rogando—. Si no me ayudas casi toda la gente de este mundo podría morir.

Un extraño sonido empezó a surgir del gigantesco armatoste, el científico tardó en reconocer que se trataba de una risa—. ¿Y por qué crees que eso me importa?

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inhumano?

—Habla alguien que traicionó a su lugar de origen por unas pequeñas criaturitas.

—Sabes que no es simplemente así, estos son seres vivos, como tú o como yo.

— ¿Y quién dijo que haré diferencia contigo?

Boston barajó varias cosas para decir, aunque como siempre, salió la que tal vez menos serviría—. Pero si te quedas aquí, "Humanidad" te atacará.

—Suponía que tendrías algo que ver con esa cosa, pero bueno, ya me di cuenta que no me ataca por alguna razón, y si tu estás aquí, supongo que estás en la misma —y al instante su brazo robot levantó a Boston en el aire, como había pasado la vez anterior.

—No seas tonto, debes irte o te destruirá —gritó Boston, pero ya no sentía que sirviera de algo, entonces, su atención se centró en algo que veía venir—. Espera, ¿qué es eso?

—No caeré en ese tru…

Un Charizard golpeó con gran furia al robot por detrás, llegando a arrancar varias partes metálicas del mismo, incluyendo la parte delantera, dejando a la luz la parte humana que quedaba del general.

También se abrió la mano en el proceso, así que Boston logró caer al suelo, su pierna le dolía, y frente a él se encontraba el Charizard, pero estaba prácticamente seguro de cual era, lo que se confirmó al ver a Ash y Pikachu arriba.

—No te preocupes, Boston —le dijo Ash sonriendo—. No te hubiera dejado solo por nada, nos encargaremos de este sujeto en segundos.

—No —gritó Boston—. Súbeme, ahora.

Ash no entendió mucho, pero ordenó a Charizard para que le permitiera bajar, y con gran esfuerzo subió a Boston antes de subir él también.

—Ahora acelera —anunció Boston, y Ash le hizo caso.

Mientras el Charizard se marchaba rápidamente hacia el portal, Wade lograba erguirse con cierto esfuerzo.

—Maldito Boston, ¿acaso crees que ganarás? —dijo sin ocultar su ira, y preparándose para lanzar un potente misil, pero una gran sombra lo cubrió completamente, y entonces vio de qué se trataba, "Humanidad" se acercaba más y más hacia su persona desde arriba—. ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? —empezó a reír—. No tienes la menor idea de quién soy.

Y gritando con gran furia, el general lanzó prácticamente todos los misiles que poseía sin detenerse un segundo, pero "Humanidad" seguía bajando hacia él sin detenerse, hasta que finalmente, las partes carneas del Pokemon empezaron a cerrarse a su alrededor, separándolo lentamente de las partes metálicas. El general lentamente fue transformándose en poco más que una masa sanguinolenta, disparando hasta el final, cegado por la locura.

Mientras, Boston observaba todo desde Charizard, que volaba a gran velocidad hacia el portal.

—Eso ha sido terrible —dijo Ash, pero Boston no dijo ninguna respuesta acorde a tal comentario.

—Sí, apúrate —fue todo lo que llegó a decir.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que "Humanidad" terminara con Wade y fijara su atención en el Pokémon con forma de dragón, persiguiéndolo a una velocidad impensada para algo tan grande.

Así, Ash terminó haciendo toda clase de maniobras para evitar los continuos ataques de la gigantesca masa, que parecía deshacerse a cada paso.

—No creo que pueda perderlo, maldición —dijo Ash enojado, pero Boston no se preocupó.

—Intenta pasar cerca del portal y déjame ahí.

— ¿Estás loco?, a esta velocidad…

—Hazlo.

Ash miró fijamente a Boston, y aunque no estaba muy seguro, decidió hacer lo que le pedía.

No hubo despedidas, no hubo lágrimas, simplemente, lo dejó al pie del portal, intentando bajar la velocidad lo suficiente para que no sufriera demasiados daños, pero la dificultad de maniobra no le ayudó mucho, y Boston fue arrastrado varios metros por la inercia al caer, eso no ayudaba en nada a su pierna, que ya estaba bastante mal.

Aunque Charizard atacó a "Humanidad", aún ante los gritos de Boston de que no lo hiciera, no cambió en nada, y el gigantesco Pokémon, solo estaba interesado en el científico que yacía sangrante en el suelo.

Boston se arrastró con todas sus fuerzas, sus manos empezaron a tocar el portal, se sentía tan extraño. "Humanidad" bajó rápidamente aquello que podría ser llamado su cabeza, varias parte se estaban derritiendo, ya estaba bastante inestable, pero aun no lo suficiente.

—Entonces nos iremos los dos, bastardo —dijo Boston.

"Humanidad" tocó el portal, y en tan sólo unos segundos, toda su esencia empezó a comprimirse, hasta desaparecer en una gigantesca explosión, los restos que se esparcieron por kilómetros, fueron desvaneciéndose hasta que nada quedó que pudiera traer un recuerdo de lo que había sido.

Ash pudo ver como el portal desaparecía al mismo tiempo que el gigantesco ser, mientras Charizard volaba hacia el horizonte.

**FIN.**

**Epilogo 1:** El mundo ha podido reconstruirse a muchas cosas, y ésta no sería una excepción, claro está, aunque tomará más tiempo.

Las máquinas que habían traído los humanos del otro mundo fueron destruidas lo más pronto posible, de todas formas, eran pocas, y nadie sabía usarlas. Aunque una gran parte de la población había muerto, los que quedaban todavía podían seguir adelante.

Se realizó un funeral honorario para Boston, cuyo cuerpo no había sido encontrado, Lydia fue una de las personas que más expreso su sufrimiento por éste sin contenerse.

Las ligas de lucha de Pokémon fueron detenidas hasta próximo aviso, en esta nueva situación, los pocos entrenadores que quedaban con vida cobrarían más importancia, aunque a Ash le daba igual, sólo el saber que su madre seguía bien era suficiente.

Él y Oak no volvieron a hablar luego de estos eventos, aunque Ash entendía porqué había hecho lo que hizo, no sabía si algún día podría perdonarlo.

Y así, ¿quién sabe qué sorpresas llegarían a ese mundo luego?, Con la mayoría de las organizaciones criminales diezmadas, ¿Encontraría una paz definitiva o el miedo y el dolor que dejó la batalla no lo permitirían?

Preguntas sin respuesta.

**Epilogo 2:** El joven se levantó de la pequeña cama, y respiró el aire natural de la selva, se sentía tan bien.

—Apúrate, tenemos trabajo —le dijo alguien desde afuera.

Entonces agarró su bastón, y se preparó para andar, con dificultad debido a su pierna izquierda, que estaba dañada permanentemente.

Ese día le traería mucho trabajo, ya que muchos chicos y hombres grandes que habían sufrido por la guerra necesitaban atención médica urgente.

Pese a esto, Boston no podía evitar sonreír, al fin y al cabo, y aunque su mundo no había visto la paz duradera nunca hasta entonces, siempre estaba la esperanza.

Todo mundo puede ser hermoso, si los que lo habitamos estamos dispuestos a lograr que lo sea.

**Ahora sí, FIN de verdad.**


End file.
